Find me, please
by TheShipOfTheDreams
Summary: Flynn has kidnapped Lucy, can her team get her back home? They are now separated but for how long. There will be a life on the line.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**A/N: Well it has been quite a long time since I have last written anything. This is my newest obsession!**

 **I am posting today as many chapters as I have already written, my goal was to finish this story before the series continues but no can do. I'm heading off to abroad for a week and I won't have a chance to write there. But everything is already planned out.**

 **Because English is not my native language feel free to let me know if there is something wrong with the grammar or the story itself. I would really appreaciate it!**

 **Basically this is right from where the mid season finale was left off.**

 **But now, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Intro**

"No!" Lucy screamed as Flynn dragged her along. She tried to fight back but the grip on her hand was too tight. "Wyatt!"  
 _"Lucy!"_ she could hear her co-worker in the distance. _"Lucy!"_

They were closing in the Mothership and the door opened for them.  
"Wyatt!" she shouted again but she knew her friends were still too far away to come in rescue on time. Ironic, time travellers being not on time.

Flynn pulled her inside the ship and the door closed after them.  
"Go, now!" he ordered his pilot. He then tied Lucy to one of the leg of the chairs.  
"You are not gonna get away with this," she said angrily. He didn't answer anything, just sat down at the same chair she was leashed to.

The capsule started to rumble but nothing like their Lifeboat usually did. She gave a quick look to the ship and she had to admit it was definitely bigger than theirs. And it looked much more modern. Ten seconds of small vibrating and the whole trip was done.

She was amazed; their trips usually caused nausea and the shaking was unsettling. This ship did it so smooth you barely noticed something had happened. Flynn and his men didn't even need any seatbelts. So unfair.

* l * l * l *

"Anything?" Wyatt asked Rufus as they were searching the area.  
"No. Not a single sound or sign that he is here," Rufus asked frustrated.  
"I have a bad feeling about this," Wyatt admitted and walked forward.

" _Wyatt!"_ they heard Lucy's scream somewhere ahead of them. Wyatt didn't know what had happened but Lucy sounded troubled, almost panicked.  
"Lucy!" he shouted back, trying to navigate towards her voice. "Lucy!"  
"There!" Rufus pointed ahead of them. Wyatt could barely see two figures in the darkness and they raced there.

Just as they came to the scene they saw the door of the Mothership close and heard the machine making noises. Wyatt managed to take few more steps but it was only two seconds and the ship vanished, sending a windy wave at them. They both stumbled because of the force and nearly fell to the ground.

The meadow was quiet in the night, they could only hear their own hearts beating.  
"Shit," Wyatt said out loud. Rufus put his hand on his head and closed his eyes.

Flynn had taken Lucy.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: And here comes the second one.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Okay, everyone out," Flynn commanded once the Mothership had landed and they were back in their own time. Lucy watched as the men exited the ship and Flynn started to walk back and forth. The door shut in with a thump.

"Do you have any idea what you just did there?" Flynn asked her trying to maintain his cool.  
"I saved a boy's life," she said plainly.  
"He was part of the Rittenhouse!"  
"He was just a kid!" Lucy defended. "His father was part of the Rittenhouse and you killed him. John had done nothing wrong."  
"I want every single possible tie to that cursed group being wiped out of existence," Flynn growled and walked closer. "And it doesn't help if you let some of them go."

Lucy got a little bit nervous as the man seemed to get angrier. And more dangerous.  
"I have nothing to do with Rittenhouse so you can just let me go," she stated.  
Flynn laughed. "I don't think so. You ruined my perfect plan and now you have to pay for that."

And with that he walked out, leaving Lucy by herself tied to the chair. She tried to pull her hands out of the rope but it seemed that the more she wiggled the tighter it went. She sighed deep and leaned against the chair. She had no idea what to do next, Wyatt and Rufus were probably worried sick.

The time passed. Lucy was feeling uncomfortable in the outfit she was wearing. She was also in an uneasy position and the rope had started to chafe her wrists. She wasn't sure if theblood was flowing well enough anymore.

Just as she thought she was just being left there and forgotten, Flynn stepped in with his team.  
"Time to go," he smirked and sat again to the chair. One man started pushing the buttons and two others took their seats. There were chairs for four people but as smooth as the ship worked Lucy guessed there had been several others travelling besides the one that were there now.  
"Where to?" she asked anxiously.  
"1830."  
"Any specific date?"  
"Not that it mattered," Flynn shrugged.

The Mothership started its rumbling again and few moments later it stopped.  
"And what about me?" Lucy asked as the men were leaving again.  
"What about you?" Flynn asked with a hint of innocence in his voice.  
"Are you gonna just leave me here?"  
"Well, I have noticed that you tend to put your nose often in others businesses. I can't risk it anymore," Flynn smiled and waved. "See you later."

The door was shut and Lucy was yet again left alone in the ship.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The Mason Industries was filled with loud noises as the Lifeboat appeared to the hall and sent a tense wind toward the people working there. They didn't have to wait long before the door opened. Actually they might have considered it the record for the fastest exiting for the trio. Their curious faces changed quite soon into confusion when there were only two people instead of three.

"What happened?" agent Christopher asked immediately. "Where is Lucy?"  
"He took her," Wyatt said. "Flynn took her."  
"What? How?" the agent asked demanding an explanation.  
"There was a situation," Wyatt explained briefly. "Flynn killed Rittenhouse and went after his son. We separated to look for Flynn and I guess Lucy found him first. Or Flynn found her."  
"We didn't get there in time," Rufus added. "We were too late. She was taken to the Mothership and they left."

"Oh dear God," the agent sighed. "Flynn got back 15 minutes ago. I hope we can trace him. Jiya!"  
"On it!" Jiya answered and rushed back to the computers.  
"What do we do now?" Rufus asked as the hustle started.  
"We get Lucy back," Wyatt said determined and started walking away.  
"Yeah, I get it but… how?"  
"Jiya will find him. Then we hit and rescue Lucy."

"What if… what if it doesn't happen like that?" Rufus was concerned walking after the soldier.  
"Then we figure out something else. Simple."  
"These things are never simple," Rufus mumbled.

"It will take time until the lifeboat is refuelled," agent Christopher commented.  
"Make it faster," Wyatt commanded.

Things in the Industry didn't happen as fast as they had hoped for. Jiya worked as quickly as she could but tracing a certain kind of technology from the whole planet wasn't an easy task.  
"Why is it taking so long?" Wyatt asked the tech girl.  
"I don't know. I can't find them," she answered nervously. "It's a lot of areas to cover."

It took almost 20 minutes before she got a hit.  
"Ha!" she shouted with a grin. "I got their location!"  
"Where?" Wyatt asked and people gathered to look at the screen. Jiya pointed at the map.  
"Get ready!" agent Christopher commanded. "I want the tactical team at least. We have to move now!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It wasn't long until the team arrived at the location, Wyatt being one of them in an uniform. There was a huge abandoned like building on the property that they soon surrounded **.** There was an order to go in and then silence.

"What's going on?" agent Christopher asked through the walkie when nothing was heard after the intrusion. Rufus and Jiya waited anxiously beside her.  
 _"It's empty,"_ said the voice on the radio. _"There's nothing here."_  
Christopher turned to Jiya who looked puzzled. "But…" she turned to her computer. "It shows that they are there."  
 _"There is nothing, just an empty hall."_

"Shoot," Christopher commanded.  
"What?" Rufus looked at her confused.  
"The mothership can be hidden in plain sight. Shoot everywhere!"

They could hear the gun shots echoing in the building. And then nothing.  
 _"It's empty,"_ the voice said again.  
"It… it just can't be!" Jiya panicked.  
"Why isn't there anything?" agent Christopher asked furiously.  
"I don't know," she said and started typing on the keyboard. "I don't know."

Suddenly the Industry's hall was filled with noise and hustle when the monitors started peeping loudly.  
"Get back here immediately!" Christopher said to the walkie.  
 _"Why? What's up?"_ they heard Wyatt ask instead.  
"It's Flynn. He travelled again."  
 _"Already?"_  
"I'm afraid so."

The tactical team got back to the Mason Industries.  
"Where did they go this time? I mean when?" Wyatt asked taking of the uniform and mentally preparing for the next trip. They had never been this close ready to go when Flynn made his moves. This was an unique opportunity.  
"1830," Jiya replied. "Well that's weird."  
"What is weird?" agent Christopher asked behind the girl.  
"It's the same place as they last were… where you all were."

"Maybe he forgot something there?" Rufus suggested.  
"I don't think so. He would have gone there earlier in time," Wyatt thought out loud.  
"The Lifeboat is still not ready," said one of the mechanics.  
"How long?" agent Christopher asked.  
"Maybe half an hour?"  
"You got to be kidding me," Wyatt uttered and threw his vest to the nearest chair.

They had no other choice but to wait impatiently as the crew did their best to prepare the Lifeboat. Rufus and Wyatt had to change their clothes meanwhile, it was an order. After what felt like an eternity they were finally ready to go.

"You ready?" Rufus asked while seating and starting the ship's engine.  
"Hell yeah," Wyatt replied. "Let's get Lucy home."

* * *

 **A/N: Will they really find her? We'll see...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It wasn't long until the door opened and one of Flynn's men came in.  
"That was quick," Lucy commented. The man didn't say anything, just closed the door and sat down to one of the chairs. He looked grim.

They both sat in the silence for a long time. Lucy's curiosity didn't let go of her and so she cleared her throat.  
"Hi," she smiled at the man. "I don't think we have been really introduced. I'm Lucy."  
"I know who you are," the man replied monotonically.  
"Oh, okay. Well… that's good. I guess."

Ten seconds of awkward silence.  
"Mind if I ask who you are?" Lucy questioned.  
"Yes."  
"Right…" she sighed and leaned again against the chair. "You know, this is getting really dull here if we can't have a conversation, so "  
"My job is not to have conversations."  
"What is your job then?"  
The man just shook his head. She exhaled disappointed and then they were silent.

An hour later Flynn and the rest of the crew came back. Flynn looked pissed.  
"How was the trip?" Lucy asked sarcastically. "Did you enjoy it?"  
Flynn gave her a stern look and gave his men the order to travel back to their own time.

At their destination to Lucy's surprise Flynn cut the ropes that bound her hands.  
"Are you letting me go?" she asked with a hint of hope.  
"You really have to stop day dreaming," he answered and yanked her up.

The whole group exited the Mothership. She looked at the surroundings and tried to figure out where they were. It wasn't a big building, more like an old hay barn. It even smelled like farm animals. Flynn took Lucy to a wooden column and pulled her arms around it, making her back lean against it. She was yet again tied.

He didn't say anything, just walked away to discuss with this team. Lucy noticed then that Anthony was there too. They must have planned to come to this place beforehand because the man wasn't with them on their last journeys. She tried to hear what the men were talking about but she was too far away. She saw Flynn took the journal and search for a certain page, then point it to Anthony and the pilot.

Couple minutes later it appeared they had made a decision. Flynn walked towards Lucy with a smirk.  
"Thanks for this," Flynn showed the journal, "I'm still able to track down the origins of the Rittenhouse. Because apparently cutting the head of the snake didn't make things as right as I hoped for."  
"What do you mean?" she asked suspiciously.  
"I'm gonna fix everything you messed up and there is nothing you or your little friends can do about it."

Flynn started walking away but halted.  
"Oh, by the way," he smiled. "Your team won't find you here any time soon. Our dear Anthony figured out a way to trick Mr. Mason's systems so that no one will be able to track us here. Have a nice day."

Lucy watched him go and disappear with the Mothership. She glimpsed at Anthony who was twiddling with the machines. He gave her an apologetic look and returned to his work. Lucy sighed and for the first time she let it sink in: she wasn't going home any time soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter seems to be a little shorter but don't worry, there will be longer chapter coming (at least I hope so). I went with my intuition.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

"It's been too long already," Wyatt commented as they walked through the town. "He got too big head start."  
"He can't just disappear," Rufus stated and let his gaze search the people around them. "There has to be someone who has seen them."  
"We have been here for several hours and nothing has come up. I don't understand."  
"Let's just keep looking."

They had travelled to the very same small town where they had left 50 years ago. The place hadn't changed much by that time. They had kept their eyes open and asked people if they had seen a tall man or a brown haired woman, or both of them together. No one recognized the descriptions. And so both of the men became more worried and agitated.

"Maybe he is just fooling with us?" Rufus thought out loud.  
"What do you mean?" Wyatt asked as they came a full circle and stopped at their tracks.  
"Maybe he didn't come here to find anything, maybe he just wanted us to think he's here and meanwhile he went actually somewhere else."  
"That's one hell of a theory," Wyatt admitted and sighed. "But we can't know that for sure. And as long as it is like that we have to look around for them. Imagine if we just left and she would really be here."

"Yeah… there's that too. So, what do we do now?"  
"I suggest we ask around for three more hours. You go that way and I go there. Meet me at the town centre." Wyatt started marching away.  
"And what if we don't find them?" Rufus asked worried.  
Wyatt stopped and turned. "Then… we go back home."

Three hours passed and the guys met again.  
"Anything?" Wyatt asked tired.  
"One person thought he had seen Flynn but wasn't quite sure," Rufus rubbed his face. "I tried to follow the trace but found nothing. He's like ghost."  
"Damn it."  
"I take it your search wasn't successful either."  
"Yeah no. There is no sign of them."

They looked at each other.  
"So we are done here?" Rufus asked.  
"I'm afraid so," Wyatt hesitated. He couldn't believe Flynn wasn't there. _She_ wasn't there.  
"Let's go home then."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, this is as far as I have become with the story. I'm gonna continue writing and hopefully I manage to publish at least one maybe two next chapters today. Let's pray really hard!**

 **Reviews are alwasy welcome ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I decided to keep this chapter as it is right now and not divide it half. I am so nervous about my trip (I have to leave home in five hours) that I can't even concentrate on this. Gah!**

 **I hope you enjoy still ^^**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

The Lifeboat appeared to the present time.  
"Thank God!" agent Christopher exclaimed and rushed down the stairs. Jiya was still holding her breath, she wanted to see both of the men alive before she could relax.

Wyatt stumbled out the capsule.  
"Where have you been?" the agent asked worried.  
"In 1830?" Wyatt replied baffled. Rufus crawled out right after him.  
"I thought something had happened to you. What took you so long?"  
"We searched the whole area for them but there were no signs of either," Wyatt reported. "We couldn't find them."

"Of course you couldn't. Flynn came back less than two hours after he had left there," agent Christopher explained. "When you didn't show up we got a bit worried."  
"What? You got to be kidding me," Wyatt commented.  
"And he is already in another time."

"You were right," Wyatt said to Rufus. "We wasted time back there. Damnit!"  
"It's not a sure thing yet," Rufus stated. "Maybe he found whatever he was looking for a little faster than usually."  
"I wouldn't bet on that."

"Uhmm, boss?" Jiya asked from her computer.  
"Yes?" agent Christopher turned.  
"Flynn is back."  
"Well he is certainly jumping back and forth," Denise said and walked up the stairs. "Can you trace him this time?"  
"I don't think so," Jiya said typing quickly. "The last two times it didn't work."  
"We are too much behind him. Who knows what he's doing to our history."

"At least he's staying in US," Jiya added.  
"How soon can we leave?" Wyatt asked, heart beating faster.  
"Not soon enough," agent Christopher answered. "It will take time. And that's what we don't have."  
"What can we do?" Rufus wanted to know.

Agent Christopher looked at the men. Both had been on their feet longer that would have been recommended, they looked worn out.  
"Sleep," she said. "Get some rest. For the sake of Lucy, you have to be fit and thinking clearly when you finally come across Flynn and his men."  
When Wyatt was about to protest she raised her hand to stop him. "That's an order, sergeant."

And so he obeyed.

During next 12 hours Wyatt and Rufus travelled, slept a while and travelled again. Flynn were jumping in and out of history timelines more often that the duo was able to follow. They even had to pass couple trips. Everyone were on edge when they couldn't accomplish anything. Once Rufus and Wyatt managed to spot Flynn on the scene in 1798 but couldn't catch him. Other times they didn't find anything about him.

Then in 1789 they finally met face to face.  
"Where is Lucy?" Wyatt asked pointing a gun to Flynn who was also pointing his gun at Wyatt.  
"What, did you skipped a trip or two? Didn't you find her yet?" Flynn smirked and licked his lower lip.  
"You are bluffing."  
"Am I?"

Wyatt hesitated. This is what he had feared, that they didn't follow Flynn's every move and therefore they would miss signs of her presence. Flynn took advantage of the other man's hesitation and shot first. Wyatt barely got out of the way by throwing himself sideways to the ground. He fired back and it looked like he hit Flynn but couldn't be sure.

The shooting caused panic among the crowd there and people were screaming and running. Wyatt lost the sight of Flynn in that chaos and cursed at himself. He had just lost his only opportunity to find Lucy.

* l * l * l *

"Doesn't he ever sleep?" Wyatt snapped and slumped to the chair in one of the meeting rooms in Mason Industries. He was exhausted, Rufus was too. And desperate.  
"Apparently not," Rufus yawned and sunk deeper on his chair. "And neither do us, it seems."  
"I can sleep when Lucy's back."  
"It might take some time."  
"I don't care."  
"Maybe you should. The first thing she does when she gets here is lecture us about not getting enough sleep to function."  
Wyatt sneered. "Probably."

Half an hour later they heard that Lucy's mother had appeared to the company's gates, worried about her daughter. No one had thought about what would happen in Lucy's life when she was missing. Agent Christopher had assured Mrs. Preston that Lucy had been assigned on a longer job.

An hour later the duo was called in. The Lifeboat was ready and Flynn was on the move. This time it was different.

"Why?" Wyatt asked Jiya who stared at the screen.  
"He didn't stay on the continent," she replied. "He travelled to German. And the time doesn't match his earlier trips. Aaaand he's back."  
"But didn't he just left? Like… 15 minutes ago?" Rufus asked puzzled.  
"Yeah, he did."

"Something is up with this one," Wyatt deduced.  
"But we can't catch him, he's not there anymore," Rufus stated.  
"There has to be something special with this journey."  
"Are you certain of that?" agent Christopher popped into the discussion. "You have to be absolutely sure because the next trip you are going to make will have to wait an eternity."  
"Yeah, I am," Wyatt said determined.

"Well, what are you waiting for then? Go!" the agent commanded and the two men sprinted towards the Lifeboat, not bothering to change any clothes.  
"Oh by the way," Rufus came to a halt while Wyatt climbed inside. "What's the date?"  
"August 18th, 1810," Jiya answered and smiled at him. "Be careful, would you."  
"Always," Rufus nodded and went in.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Last one before I have to go! The next chapter will be publish on next week so I hope you are able to wait until that ^^**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Lucy sat on the floor, her head hanging on her chest **.** She was now half asleep, the uncomfortable position making it harder to fully relax. Anthony had made sure she had gotten enough to eat while the rest of the group had been on their adventures. Lucy noticed that every time Flynn was back in the barn he looked more and more frustrated and ready to explode. Once he had even started yelling at his team.

She had managed to fall deeper into the dream world when the shaking ground woke her up. Groggily she opened her eyes and tried to focus her gaze. Flynn was mad about something and held his left arm.

"I've had enough of this!" he shouted.  
"We need to treat that wound, sir," one of the men said carefully.  
"Bring me the equipment, I'll do It myself."

Flynn took of his jacket and shirt, Lucy could see blood running down his arm. He shot an enraged glance to Lucy while wiping of most of the blood.  
"Your friends," Flynn said to Lucy, "are starting to be a pain in my ass."  
"Good for you then," Lucy replied, hoping nothing bad had happened to her team.  
"They are messing with my plan. So I've decided to do something about it."

Flynn's tone didn't sound pleasant. Lucy swallowed nervously.  
"You, my dear fellow, are going to have to play a part in it," he commented and began to stitch the wound.  
"What are you planning to do?" she asked afraid of the answer.  
"I'm gonna ditch you."  
"Ditch me? Where?"  
"It doesn't matter. I'm sick of your friends tailing me, I need to slow them down."

"You can't just drop me off somewhere in the history!" Lucy protested. She was terrified of the thought of being stuck in an unfamiliar place in time period that wasn't hers.  
"Why not?" he asked giving a smile. "What's stopping me? You?"  
"Think about it!"  
"I have thought about it!" Flynn responded irritated. "And to me it is a damn good plan."

He finished the sewing and put the clothes back on. Lucy was transferred to the Mothership, only the pilot and one other man went in with her.  
"I assume you can handle her?" Flynn asked the man who nodded confidently.

The door was shut and it didn't take long until they had reached their destination. The man, who happened to be the same one she had tried to discuss with earlier, grabbed her arm and escorted her outside. The pilot stayed on his seat.

The man put a bag on her head so that she wouldn't be able to see where they went. Then the man yanked her to their private walk. It wasn't a long way to go, Lucy noticed, maybe less than ten minutes. Then they stopped and she was tied to a tree, or at least that's how it felt to her. Her back was against the hard material and arms bent back.

Lucy heard the man walking away.  
"Hey!" she shouted, the bag muffling her voice. "You can't leave me here like this!"  
The man didn't even stop.  
"Please!"

He didn't answer. The sounds of his steps faded soon and Lucy was left alone.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ah yes, finally the next chapter. I know I was supposed to write it last week but half of the time I was so exhausted from my trip and then was in work etc etc. But now I have it here, yay!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

The ropes weren't giving up, no matter what she did. Lucy sighed frustrated. She had struggled for a while now, hoping to achieve at least something with the wiggling. She didn't know how long she had been there but she knew she had to do something. Soon.

Lucy tilted her head downwards and tried to shake the bag off. It moved a little bit but didn't fall all the way.  
"Oh c'mon," she mumbled and sat on the ground. She grabbed the bag with her knees and pulled. It took three attempts and one 'ouch' (for tugging her hair) to finally get it off.

"Thank goodness," Lucy said and gave out a relieved laugh. She breathed the fresh air and looked around. As she had feared she was left in the middle of what seemed like a forest. She didn't know what time period she was in and she could only hope she wasn't in a war zone or anything like that.

Lucy was already exhausted from everything that had happened. Knowing that she possibly wouldn't be able to get home any time soon didn't make things any better. Her hands were still tied and she didn't know how to get them free; she didn't even have any sharp objects nearby. And so she drifted into a light dream.

A sudden noise awakened Lucy. Time had passed and the sky was coloured with hint of orange. Still dozy she tried to focus her eyes to her surroundings.  
"Hello?" she asked. "Is someone there?"  
She didn't get any answers but a sound of small sticks breaking nearby. She turned her head and saw movement next to a huge rock. But it wasn't anyone who could help her, in fact it wasn't a human at all. It was a wolf.

"Oh my god," Lucy whispered and observed the animal. It had noticed her and was now alert, coming slowly closer to her, watching her every movement carefully. Lucy wasn't sure if she should be as still as possible or on the contrary make a lot of noise to scare it away. She was too scared herself to act so she decided to close her eyes and prayed silently.

She could hear the animal being closer, now less than 15 feet away. Lucy tried to concentrate on her breathing, hoping that she would calm down and the wolf would just walk past her. Neither of those happened. The animal was now way too close to her comfort and it let out a small growl. Lucy's heart was pumping faster and faster. _This can't end well,_ she thought.

Just as the wolf was closing in, something hit it and the animal let out a whine. Lucy opened her eyes curiously. The wolf stared something at the distance and showed its teeth but something flew right past Lucy, almost hitting the wolf again. Alarmed the animal backed off, first taking few steps backwards but then decided to flee the scene.

A man's voice said something but it was a language Lucy didn't speak. The man came into her view and spoke again but Lucy just stared at him stunned.  
"I don't understand," she said in her own language. The man seemed to understand her.  
"You no German?" he asked with an accent.  
"No, I'm not," she stated. "I'm an American."  
"Oh. Nice."

Lucy was confused why he thought it was such a good thing. The man grabbed his axe and walked closer.  
"What are you doing?!" she shouted with panic in her voice.  
The man stopped immediately and raised both of his hands.  
"No worry. Free," he said and pointed at her.  
"Oh, sorry," Lucy sighed. The man walked behind the tree to get her hands free.  
"Stay."  
"Where would I even go?" she questioned and realised then what he had meant. There wasn't much space between her hands so if she wanted to keep them both in one piece she would have to be very still. "Oh."

There was a thump that made the tree tremble and her hands were indeed finally free.  
"Thank you so much," she said relieved as she stood up. She still had ropes around her wrists but at least she was able to use her hands normally.  
"You welcome."

"I'm Lucy, by the way," she introduced herself. "Lucy Preston."  
"Jacob Grimm," the man smiled. Lucy's eyes widened a bit. _Oh damn_.  
"Well it's nice to meet you, Jacob," she said and they shook hands. She couldn't believe she had just been saved by one of the famous Grimm brothers.

"I'm sorry to bother you but where exactly am I?" Lucy asked glancing the surroundings.  
"Hanau," Jacob stated proud. "My home."  
"Okay, that's… great!" she smiled unsure. "Is there a city nearby?"  
"City? Far. Not here."  
"Oh great," she sighed. How was she ever going to get home if she was in the middle of nowhere?

"Come," Jacob said and started walking.  
"Where?"  
"My house. Not far."

Lucy decided to go with him for she didn't really have any other options. She just hoped someone would find her. Sooner rather than later. _Find me, please_ , she sent a thought to the universe.

* * *

 **A/N: I was supposed to put some German text here also but then I realised that I don't know anything about that language. So it was safer to just put bad English instead. Anyway, I'm not a historian so don't focus on the historical details so much :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Oh gosh it's been a long time since the last chapter. Please don't shoot me for that. Or for anything else either.**

 **This chapter might include some grammar mistakes and stuff, I'm so tired at the moment I can't focus much. But anyway here it is!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

They landed with a loud thump and the whole ship shook.  
"Oh no…" Rufus stated.  
"What do you mean oh no?" Wyatt asked and grimaced. The nauseous feeling was familiar but the ride had been quite much bumpier than usually. He didn't feel so good.  
"Well… uhh… I think something went wrong."  
"Did the Lifeboat broke?"  
"No, nothing like that. More like… problems with the timing."

Wyatt walked next to the pilot and grunted. "Rufus are you kidding me?!"  
"I don't know what went wrong I swear!"  
"How is it possible we ended up here almost two weeks later than we should have?"  
"I… I don't know." Rufus just stared at the date in front of him. September the 2nd. Flynn had jumped into August 18th.

"Geez," Wyatt said and walked out, Rufus stumbling after him. "I hope Flynn didn't do too much damage here."  
"So… Germany? You know how to speak the language?" Rufus changed the subject.  
"Yeah."

They stood in the middle of a corn field, a small trail of smoke coming from the distance.  
"Is something on fire?" Rufus asked.  
"I don't think so. I would guess it's from a flue. Which means there are houses nearby," Wyatt started walking.  
"How are we supposed to find her? If this even is the right place…"  
"It is. I can feel it."  
"You know, it's good to be positive but it's also good to be a little bit realistic about this situation. It doesn't do any harm."  
"That's why I got you," Wyatt turned to wink at Rufus and the other man sighed.

They passed few lonely cottages and after a while they made it to the city.  
"Wow," Rufus stated. "It's… quite small."  
"Some places are. Come on."  
"Where to?"  
"To ask around. Someone must have seen her at some point."

They decided to first ask from lodgings and other similar places. No results. No one seemed to have seen Lucy or Flynn anywhere.  
"It's been a long time when they came here," Rufus pointed out. "Maybe they were here just for a moment and no one just remember them. Or they haven't been here in the first place."

Wyatt shook his head and stiffened.  
"What is it?" Rufus asked worried.  
"Hush," Wyatt lifted his hand. He stood for a while and then walked to a couple of older ladies that were talking in loud voices. Rufus watched his friend talk with the ladies but didn't understand a thing. Wyatt seemed interested though.

"Since when have you been enthusiastic to gossip with the local tattletales?" Rufus wanted to know as the women gave him an odd look.  
"Since I found out they have probably seen Lucy," Wyatt responded. "They were talking about a man who has been seen with an unknown brunette."  
"That could be anyone!"  
"A brunette that is American?"  
"Well that changes a thing or two."

Wyatt showed where the man supposedly lived.  
"And that's not even a sure thing?" Rufus stated.  
"We have to try," Wyatt shrugged and started marching, Rufus following closely behind.

* * *

 **A/N: Oooooohh.. Is it really her? Find out in the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Oh gosh, it has been three months since the last chapter. Apologies for that, I've had a very workful spring with school and everything. Hopefully, I'm able to write now more often ^^**

 **Anyway, I present you the newest chapter, which is quite much longer than the previous ones. You probably don't mind at all. Happy reading to all of you there!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

"Are you sure we are on the right path?" Rufus asked as a branch slapped his face for fourth time.  
"I'm pretty sure," Wyatt answered, not bothering to slow down.  
"You said the same over half an hour ago."

Wyatt sighed. "I'm sure it's here, somewhere… Just trust me, okay?"  
"Always," Rufus replied quietly, and shook his head.  
The town was already far in the distance, and now they were stumbling forward in a thick forest.

"Man, how can anyone live here? Seriously?" Rufus stated out loud. "This is like being doomed to die here. Alone. Surrounded by nothing. Far away from literally everything."  
"Your positivity is remarkable," Wyatt smirked.  
"Inherited from my mother, I've heard."

They both stopped to look at the surroundings.  
"I hate to say this but..."  
"Don't, Rufus, we are close. I can feel it."  
"All I can feel is exhaustion and a pinching pain on my left shoulder. I'm not that good at hiking and camping and that sort of stuff."

The men exchanged looks, Wyatt looking desperate.  
"Wyatt " Rufus started.  
"I heard it the first time," Wyatt sighed slightly irritated and disappointed at their current situation.  
"No, not that "  
"We are gonna find her, okay?"  
"I believe you, actually."  
"You do? What happened to the pessimistic despair?"  
"The hut happened."  
"What hut?"  
"Turn around."

Wyatt turned his head to the direction Rufus was looking at and saw nothing at first. Then the profile started to appear once his eyes got used to scenery and colours.  
"Oh, that hut?"  
They hadn't noticed the building before, for it blended perfectly to the nature. It looked like it was growing from the ground and trees.

"Thank your mother for me, would you?" Wyatt said giving a tiny smile.  
"What for?"  
"Being pessimistic. Let's go."

They approached the building carefully yet enthusiastically, hoping to find Lucy at last. It seemed like there was no movement anywhere. They came to the door and knocked. A loud thump was heard inside, then steps coming closer. Both men hold their breaths.

The door opened and a grim looking man stood in front of them. He said something in German and Rufus turned to Wyatt, who, apparently, greeted the man and asked something in turn. Rufus didn't understand anything from their short conversation, and the only thing he did catch was Lucy's name. He could see the look change in the man's eyes.

Wyatt spoke again, mentioned America and something else.  
"You Wyatt, he Rufus?" the man asked in English.  
"You… you know us? Who are you?" Rufus asked surprised and glanced at Wyatt. "And you speak English?"  
"I'm Jacob. Lucy talked about you."  
"Where is she?" Wyatt asked with a hope glimmering in his eyes, and peeking inside impatiently. "Is she here?"  
"Wood," the man pointed at the forest. "She is back soon. Come in!"

The man turned on his heels and went inside. Wyatt and Rufus glanced at each other in amazement. Could they really have found her at last? They followed the man to the cozy looking hut. The next 20 minutes or so passed way too slowly for them to wait, and Wyatt started pacing back and forth.

"Relax," Jacob said and drank from his mug. "She comes."  
"You have no idea how long we have been looking for her," Rufus sighed. He wasn't sure the man understood everything he said.

Finally, they heard a noise outside the building; Rufus stood up, Wyatt stopped pacing, and they both looked at the door. The door opened and a familiar figure stepped in.  
"I'm so sorry Jacob, I didn't find the " Lucy said, glimpsed to the room and froze. Without closing the door, she dropped all the wood she had collected and made a small cry.

Lucy launched herself at Wyatt's waiting arms, squeezing the man as hard as she could.  
"I thought I was never gonna see you two again," she commented shedding tears and laughing at the same time. Rufus came next to her and she threw arms around him. "Oh, how I missed you guys."  
"We missed you too," Rufus said smiling and thinking of never letting go of her.

Jacob had been watching them silently, smiling at their happy faces.  
"You gonna leave now?" he asked Lucy, and she turned to him, wiping away most of the tears.  
"I'm afraid so," she answered apologetically. "It has been really nice to be here with you but… I miss my home."  
Jacob nodded and stood up. "I understand." He spread his arms so that Lucy could give him a goodbye hug.  
"Thank you," she whispered to him in a bear hug. "For everything."

The trio said their goodbyes to Jacob and left the hut.  
"I can't believe we actually found you," Wyatt said to Lucy and kept his position right next to her, not wanting to lose the sight of her.  
"Well, I haven't been here the whole time," Lucy stated. "Only couple of weeks. Before that I was somewhere else, I don't even know where."

The boys gave a look to each other.  
"What?" Lucy asked confused seeing their expressions.  
"You wouldn't have been here for two weeks if the Lifeboat hadn't missfunctioned," Wyatt said.  
"Yeah, we would have been here a little bit earlier," Rufus added, "but for some reason the date went wrong."  
"All that matters, is that you found me. That is good enough for me," she remarked firmly. "Now I just want to go home, have some fresh, non-stinking clothes, and a long bath."  
"I think that will manage," Wyatt replied smirking.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, what did you think? I had little problems with writing some parts, and I really hope they came out right! Until next time :)**


End file.
